Carpenters, woodworkers and handymen who work with wood as well as other materials, often need a work bench or table which may be utilized to hold or support workpieces. Ordinarily, these work benches include a frame and a table surface connected to the frame. These tables may be versatile, may provide for secure damping, and may be compact and adjustable. For example, one such workbench is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,386, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.